When Wrong Texts Are No Longer Funny
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Dave gets drunk and attempts to apologize to Kurt for his wrong-doings through a text. When it goes to the wrong person, Dave finds himself in need of the diva's help. FLUFF. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

When Wrong-Number Texting Isn't So Funny

*A Glee Fan Fiction. Characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I'm a huge Dave x Kurt fan. Those of you who don't like them, go away. Thank you 3*

"Damn it…Why is everything fucking spinning?" Dave Karofsky cursed to himself, reaching out to grab onto a railing.

He was drunk. Really, really, stinking drunk. It was a Friday night and he'd decided to just let go. Everything was so rough right now and he was under so much stress that he thought he might do something stupid. And he really didn't want that.

Though, in hindsight, he kind of realized that getting drunk would be considered pretty stupid. But it was a much more desirable solution than cutting himself or downing a bottle of pills.

He finally plopped himself down next to a tree, leaning back against the aged and rough bark. He was trying to get everything to focus. Maybe he'd text Azimio to come get him or something. He'd done the same for his best friend many times so, yeah…dude owed him.

He scrolled through the numbers on his phone and felt his heart jump to his throat when it landed on the one labeled, "Fancy". His fingers froze in their actions.

Kurt Hummel. The reason he was so screwed up to begin with. Kurt, who knew how to be open and proud and never back down when it came to who he was. And Kurt was the boy that Dave was completely head-over-heels in love with.

A week ago, he didn't have Kurt's number in his phone. Finn Hudson had given it to him, hoping that the bigger teen would call his stepbrother and apologize for whatever had happened to make Kurt switch schools.

Dave laughed humorlessly to himself. He'd taken the number only to get Hudson off his back, but had almost unconsciously typed it into his contacts list. The truth was, this was better than actually going to Dalton Academy to apologize. Hell, he didn't even have to CALL Hummel. He could just text him.

He grinned. That was PERFECT. Just type a text to the flamboyant boy and be done with it. Then Finn would shut up about it. Easy enough.

He quickly clicked the contact and began typing out a message, muttering it to himself as he did. "Hey Hummel. Its Karofsky. Look, I no u probly don't want to hear from me at all, but Hudson's been bugging me about this since we were in Glee that week. Im really sorry about what happened…The death threat and all that shit. But Im not sorry for that kiss…Im sorry for how it happened, but I dont regret actually kissing u. I think Ive been in love with u since middle school, when I first saw u…U were so cute the first day of 6th grade…Ur dad had put u in a pair of corduroy overalls and u had that awesome green girly sweater that made ur eyes stand out…I really love ur eyes too…Theyre so pretty. I also love the natural blush ur cheeks have. They used to make u look like a girl when u were younger, but now it just makes u look so innocent and shy. Shit, Im rambling. Yeah, sorry about that. Im kinda drunk and I probably shouldnt text when I'm like this, but I really thought u should know how sorry I am…I really wish youd come back to McKinley…Id try to do better by u, Kurt…I know u dont trust me and I really dont blame u…Anyway, yeah. I'm really sorry. Hope things are going well at Dalton. Say hi to ur boyfriend."

With that, he hit send so that he wouldn't change his mind. He knew he'd be able to talk himself out of it if he gave himself a chance.

He knew he should probably text Azimio, but he was starting to feel drowsy. The screen on his phone blurred and he yawned loudly. He slowly dropped off against the tree.

XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX

Dave was rather rudely awakened a little while later to a smack to the head. He jumped and yelped, eyes flying open to find his assailant. He was shocked to see his best friend, Azimio Adams.

"Oh…Did I manage to text you? Cuz I was really drunk and I didn't think I had a chance to ask you to come get—"

"What the FUCK is THIS, Karofsky?" Azimio shoved his phone in Dave's face, so close that his eyes crossed.

"Huh?" Dave took Az's phone from him. And his jaw dropped.

To his utter horror, the message that was meant for Kurt had gone directly to his extremely homophobic best friend. He had sent that text to the wrong person…

He swallowed hard. "Um…I didn't mean….to send that to you," he said stupidly.

"Yeah, I got that. You a fag, Dave?" Azimio's face looked scary.

Everything in Dave screamed at him to deny it, that he was just drunk and it actually hadn't happened. That it was some weird gay dream he had that had seemed real. But he knew that wasn't right. And he really was sick of hiding himself.

In a very small voice, his body shaking, he managed, "Yeah…I'm…I'm a fag…" He inwardly flinched at the words.

Azimio's eyes widened angrily. "And you're in love with Hummel?"

Gulp. "Y—yeah…"

A fist connected with Dave's jaw, sending him sprawling sideways. It also sent a jolt through him, as he realized he'd just been punched by someone he'd known since boyhood.

"Wh-?"

"Shut up, you fucking fag!" Azimio hit him again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU, YOU FREAK!"

Dave covered his face as Azimio started hitting him in quick succession, trying to break his nose. He cried out as Azimio's foot connected with his gut. It made all of the alcohol want to come back up rather violently.

"Az…Az, stop! I'm still the guy you've always known!" Dave tried.

"THE DAVE KAROFSKY I KNOW WASN'T A FAIRY!"

Dave grabbed Azimio by the leg, dragging him down hard. He grabbed him and pinned him down. "Listen to me, okay? It's not like I wanted to be gay! I didn't choose to be gay! I didn't choose to freaking love Hummel either, but it happened! I've been trying to deal with it and trying to figure out how to come to terms with it and I never meant for you to find out this way! After the way I've seen everyone treat Hummel, do you HONESTLY think I would choose this?"

Azimio kind of looked freaked…like he wanted to actually talk to Dave and also like he wanted to cry rape considering the positions they were in. Dave backed up enough that he was simply straddling his friend's knees and not pinning him the way he had.

"Just because I like Hummel, I'm not going to jump you. Honestly, you're not my type…" Dave grumbled.

Azimio only looked mildly relieved at that. He seriously didn't look like he knew what he wanted to do. He was staring at Dave like he'd grown several heads.

"How…how long have you known you were gay?" he asked quietly.

"…Seriously? Since like…beginning of Freshman year…That's when I knew for sure."

Azimio looked pissed again. "Three fucking years and you couldn't tell me? I AM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" He punched Dave again, effectively unseating the broad boy.

Azimio was suddenly on top of Dave, punching him wherever he could reach him. Dave couldn't react, his movements and processes slow from the alcohol. And honestly, Azimio was a wrestler. Dave wasn't.

Suddenly, Azimio grabbed Dave's face, hauling him up and planting a very angry, wet kiss on his mouth. Dave froze in shock.

Azimio pulled back. "Have fun with the little fairy, dickhole." He punched him hard once more, breaking his nose.

Dave yelled out as he felt it crack and blood started pouring from the injured protuberance. Azimio got off and left him there, bleeding over the ground and on his shirt.

Dave got to his feet, staggering slightly. He needed help, but he didn't know where he could go. He was unsteady on his feet and was starting to feel woozy thanks to the blood loss. None of his friends lived in this area (not that he had many friends, really).

He looked around for help, trying to stem the blood flow with a sleeve. His eyes landed on the Hummel-Hudson home. He was familiar with the building from having nailed their lawn furniture up there at some point in time and constant egging.

Dave groaned. Just his luck. He was in a neighborhood that wasn't his, bleeding, and the only help in sight was Kurt Hummel, who hated his guts.

"Freeging berfegt," he muttered through the blood.

Maybe Hudson would be there. Finn was a good guy and they were kind of friends, so maybe he would help him out. Maybe Kurt wasn't even there. He did go to Dalton and they had after school activities like McKinley. Or he could have been having a sleepover with his boy toy.

Deciding he had no better options, Dave ambled his way unsteadily over to the slightly imposing house. He went up to the door, pausing for a moment before pushing the doorbell. If Kurt's dad answered, he could just grovel…Yeah, that might work.

The door swung open and Dave nearly choked. It was Kurt. Of course it was Kurt. Fate really, really hated Dave Karofsky tonight.

Kurt's face went from smiling to disgusted so fast that it made Dave feel a little sad. "What the HELL are you doing here, K—What happened? Whose blood is that?"

"Bine," Dave managed relatively clearly. "By dose is broken."

Kurt's face softened minutely. "And you're HERE because…?"

Dave shrugged, trying to come off non-chalant. "Your house was closest…and I'b kinda friends wid Hudson…"

The countertenor stared at him as though he wanted nothing more than to shut the door in Dave's face. Dave really wouldn't have blamed him if he did, but he kept praying that Kurt's gentler, compassionate side would win out.

And it did.

Kurt stepped back. "Come in. I'll get you cleaned up. Finn's with Quinn and my dad is still at the shop…Carole's here, but she doesn't feel as strongly against you as my dad does."

Dave, completely relieved, stepped inside. Kurt closed the door behind him and divested him of his letterman jacket.

"I'm going to go spot treat this…There's blood all over it. Why don't you go sit on one of the stools in the kitchen? I'll be back with stuff to clean you up with."

Dave paused. "Um…" He had no idea where the kitchen was.

Kurt took a breath. "Sorry. I'm used to the people coming over knowing where everything is. If you go through the living room, the kitchen is right there."

"Thanks…" Dave made his way into the kitchen while Kurt went off into the laundry room.

Carole Hummel chose that moment to walk in. She stared at him for a moment before her face softened a little. "Aren't you Dave Karofsky?" He nodded, not wanting to sound like an idiot when he spoke. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Kurt whirled in then, a bottle of Oxy-Clean in his hand and the letterman jacket tucked under his arm. "He somehow broke his nose and was in the vicinity…I'm getting him cleaned up."

"Oh, alright. That's kind of you, Kurt…" Carole kissed his forehead before moving off into the living room. "You might want to be quick about it though…If your father comes home and sees him, he'll most likely leave here in an ambulance…"

Dave paled a little and Kurt seemed to notice. "I wouldn't let him, don't worry about it. Too much excitement and he could have another heart attack. Plus…you haven't done anything worth getting beat up for in about 3 months. And you haven't said anything nasty or derogatory to me yet, so you've earned a bronze star in my book."

The broader boy raised an eyebrow. Bronze star? He'd heard of getting a gold star, but a bronze one?

"Bronze?"

"Gold stars are reserved for people who have been trying for a long time to fix a bad situation…I don't know if you've been trying and even if you have, it hasn't been that long…3 months equals a bronze star."

Dave decided Kurt was just weird. It was easier than trying to figure him out.

Kurt placed a first aid kit down on the table and pulled a chair close to Dave's, sitting directly in front of him. Dave's breath kind of hitched, surprised at the closeness of the countertenor. He smelled vaguely of strawberry lip balm and cologne that was probably by one of those name brands he liked so much…Gucci or something like that.

The smaller boy pulled out several packets of alcohol swabs. He unwrapped a couple and set to wiping away the blood that had trickled down Dave's face. His touch was gentle and it made Dave's heart race a bit. He never thought he would be this close to Kurt ever again.

They were silent for several minutes before Kurt asked that inevitable question. "How did this happen, Karofsky?"

The jock sucked in a breath. He knew Kurt would ask, but he'd been silently praying that it would take longer than this. He thought he might just lie about it and avoid the entire thing, but realized it was stupid.

"Azimio punched me. He…he found out I'm g—gay."

Kurt started and looked up at Dave fast, his beautiful aqua eyes wide with shock. "He…he found out?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah…Um…it's best to not drunk text when you're hiding a really big secret like that…"

"I thought I smelled alcohol on your breath," Kurt said softly, only slightly condescendingly. "..What did you text him? You're not like…madly in love with your homophobic best friend, are you?"

Dave whipped his head up, nearly giving himself whiplash. "NO! God, no! I do have SOME standards…Azimio isn't exactly handsome or anything…" He fished out his phone and went through until he found the text he'd sent. He handed it to Kurt. "That's what I sent him…It was meant for you. Can I get a glass of water?"

Kurt nodded as he looked down at the phone. "The glasses are in the cabinet above the sink…Ice and water are in the fridge door."

Dave nodded, grabbing a glass and getting the water, chugging it down in one go. He was worried about how Kurt was going to react to the text, so he tried to get his mind of it.

He heard a clatter behind him and turned around. Kurt had dropped the phone onto the table, one hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. He was staring down at the text as thought the words might start screaming themselves at him.

Dave wasn't too sure what to say. He got himself some more water and made his way to the table, picking up the phone and pocketing it. This seemed to snap Kurt out of his daze and he looked up at the jock.

"You really…really feel that way about me?" Dave nodded. "…For you, that was almost poetry…I'm flattered." Kurt almost sounded surprised at his own words, completely sincere.

The larger boy shrugged, trying to play it off to diffuse the awkward moment. "You've kinda always been fascinating…Always different. But you know…your kind of different isn't that bad, Kurt."

The countertenor could feel the slight blush that crept up his cheeks. He inwardly scolded himself for it, forcibly reminding himself that he was in love with Blaine and that he shouldn't be finding the words of his former bully to be endearing. He would NOT be accused of having Stockholm Syndrome.

"Thank you, Kar-Dave. That means a lot to me, coming from you," he responded gently, touching a hand to Dave's arm.

Dave felt Kurt's touch burning against his skin, but it was pleasant. He could have stood there with the smaller boy touching him like that forever and been happy. But Kurt was better about social etiquette than he was and pulled away after a moment.

"Why don't I finish cleaning you up so you can head on home? I'm not trying to shoo you out, but my dad MAY call the police if he finds you…and I'd rather you not get in trouble for doing nothing."

Dave nodded and sat back down on his stool. Kurt did the same and in no time had washed away the blood and had given him some ice to ease the swelling. Apparently it was already purpling because Kurt gave him some advice on using concealer for it. Not that he would ever use make-up, but it was still kind of Kurt all the same.

Kurt stood to throw away the used swabs and paper towels and suddenly found himself being hugged against the larger body of Dave. The jock had one arm thrown around his waist and had buried his face against Kurt's midsection.

"Dave?" Kurt ventured tentatively, looking down, wondering what was going on.

"I wish I was as strong as you…as brave as you. I wish I could be out and proud and be someone who could make you happy, Kurt. But I'm so fucking scared. I'm scared of losing my dad…my friends. I've already lost Az. I don't know how you manage to be so fucking strong, Fancy. I have all this physical strength, but you're stronger than ten of me…Help me…Please…" The last words were said as a whisper and it was obvious that the jock was now crying, albeit silently and more gracefully than most girls that Kurt knew.

"Oh, Dave…" Kurt murmured, running a hand through Dave's short, slightly curly brown hair. "I do want to help you. If not coming out publicly…at least being happy with yourself."

For the first time, Kurt understood Dave's pain. He remembered how hard it was to come out to his own father, even though he'd been fairly certain that Burt Hummel would love him as he always had. He could only imagine how hard it must be if you had no idea how your parent would react.

Kurt gently pushed back out of the embrace and sat back down on the stool so that he was eye level with the broader boy. He reached out and cupped Dave's cheek, gently stroking with his thumb. This seemed to soothe the jock and he closed his hazel eyes.

"I'll help you, Dave…" And he honestly didn't know what possessed him as he leaned forward and touched his lips to Dave's, nothing like the bruising kiss they shared in the locker room, but just as shocking.

Dave's eyes flew open and he stared at Kurt as they kissed, a very chaste kiss as compared to the aforementioned disaster of one. It was Dave who broke it this time, but not in horror.

"Wh-?"

But before Kurt could even think of explaining himself, the front door could be heard slamming open. Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he heard his father's voice.

"Carole! Kurt! Finn! I'm home!"

"Shit! Dave, you have to go!" He grabbed the jock's arm, picking up all of the soiled wipes and towels, shoving them in the trash bin as he lead Dave to the back door.

"Kurt-!"  
>"I'll text you! Or you can text me! ...No, I'll text you! Anyway, go! Before Dad calls the cops!" Kurt shoved the boy out the door.<p>

Dave turned on his heel and captured Kurt's lips in a deep, hungry kiss that lasted only seconds but felt like minutes. Kurt felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in a way that it never did with Blaine and his heart began to pound.

Just as suddenly as he'd started it, Dave pulled back. "Text me. Hudson should have my number…Thanks, Kurt. For everything…" He gave a quick wave as he made his way out of the yard, disappearing from Kurt's sight.

The countertenor stood rooted to the stoop, his lips tingling and his body warm. His eyes stared into the darkness as though hoping he might catch a glance of Dave again, but he did not.

Burt roused him from his reverie. "Hey kiddo. Something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, more to clear his head than anything. "No. Nothing's wrong. I thought I saw a cat. That's all."

"Ah. Okay. Come in before the mosquitoes do!"

As Kurt shut the door, he felt as though another had opened in his heart. Things might very well be different now, and really, that was all right with him. As long as he saw the sweet, gentle Dave that he'd seen tonight, it was just fine.

XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX Glee XxX GLEE XxX

The next day, Dave was completely terrified. Sure, the night before had been awesome and he'd felt like he was walking on clouds for the rest of the evening. But the morning had brought the harsh reality that Azimio Adams, former best friend, knew that he was gay. And there was no way he was going to keep it to himself.

Dave was hiding behind one of the dumpsters (he laughed at the irony that this is where they used to toss Kurt in the mornings), waiting until everyone had gone in before he ventured in himself. At least in the classroom, no one could really say anything TO him. And then he could just run to all of his classes. Fuck, why hadn't he just stayed home sick?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone chirped, indicating a text message. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he pulled it out, looking down at the screen.

"From: Fancy" was flashing before his eyes and he felt his heart leap in his chest. He honestly hadn't thought Kurt would text him, and he wouldn't have blamed him a bit if he hadn't.

He opened the text. One word in large, bold print was all that was there. But it was the most amazing, poignant, and helpful message he'd ever received. He pocketed his phone, held his head high, and marched into the school, not caring if anyone saw him.  
>On the screen, the word still shone. Perhaps nothing would ever be the same again. But Kurt was correct. All David Karofsky needed was "COURAGE", and for the first time since he'd realized he was gay, he felt that he really had that because he had Kurt's support and understanding. Sometimes having one person who really gets you gives you all the courage you need.<p>

Le Fin?


	2. Author's Note

To any person who is confused, the reason that Dave's text has the term 'u' instead of 'you' is because it is, in fact, a TEXT. He is also DRUNK, which means he is not going to take the time to completely tap out one syllable words. I realize that his spelling is very good otherwise, and that is simply because I abhor poor grammar. I will only do it if I feel it will not harm anything. Also, if you feel the need to correct me, please try to have correct spelling yourself. It looks bad on you if you are pointing out a spelling error and you are spelling words incorrectly. I always try to make sure everything is spell-checked and using proper grammar, because I hold that standard for myself. To those of you who have given me positive feedback and kind words, thank you so much! Your reviews always encourage me to continue writing! Kind reviews are like food to writers; we need them to survive. I will most likely continue this story, so please look forward to another installment! Thank you so much!


End file.
